


Aziraphale Inspired Mandala

by look_turtles



Series: Fandom Inspired Mandala [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Mandela inspired by my (and Crowley’s) favorite angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fandom Inspired Mandala [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aziraphale Inspired Mandala

**Author's Note:**

> I added an extra eye because angels are depicted has having multiple eyes.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipO5T23ZFDc2u5C75_ipiD98qNyAOwZsQFtPxqZTUdVkYhXZ9v-8n3Rdenx8F1Vf_Q?key=eW5yOWJKVHNiajdxeW9rWTJvSzBUbDFWNFZ1WUFn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
